


Warmth

by trilliath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, very mild foot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek sometimes watch tv together naked on the couch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

"Stiles, your feet are cold," Derek complains, disturbingly beautiful and deliciously bare quadriceps flexing at his touch.

Stiles just snorts, burrowing his toes even deeper under Derek’s bare thigh. “I know. And you’re a werewolf with body-heat to spare. Thus the use of your freakishly warm body for my completely selfish purposes.”

He lifts his other cold foot up and places it against Derek’s bare ribs, snickering at the reflexive flinch the move evokes. He slides it up and down, chasing residual drops of shower water hanging on the warm skin. Derek rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t move to dislodge him. He can totally see the edge of a smile fighting to make it’s way onto Derek’s mouth. Stiles grins, toes playing lightly over the thin skin over his ribs, scrunching and spreading absently as he grabs the controller and unmutes the TV when the commercial break ends.

After a moment Derek’s hand comes down from behind his head to curl over the bare top of Stiles’s foot. He repositions it higher on his chest, so that it’s over his heart, warm and soothing as the pads of his fingers massage the space between the pronounced tendons and over to the too-tight arch leftover from too much running. It’s really, really distracting. So distracting that he’s totally missing whatever Dean’s saying that’s putting that look on Castiel’s face, and he doesn’t fucking mess around when it comes to Supernatural.

But Derek keeps touching his foot, both hands now, and he can’t follow a single line of the dialogue, despite his best efforts. He’s not a foot fetish person, he reminds himself. He’s totally not. And he does not need to add another kink to his list, especially not such a cliche one.

Of course that thought is interrupted by him biting his lip over a moan when Derek dips his head down and licks the tip of his second toe.

Okay maybe he has a little fetish.

"Yep," he says, voice coming out embarrassingly strained as Derek sucks another toe into his mouth. "Nice and warm."

Derek laughs, lifting his chin and dragging his stubble over Stiles’s toes. “And that’s the best thing you can think of using my body for?” Derek teases. “Warmth?”

Stiles shifts his hips reflexively at the way Derek’s voice drops and hits him straight in the belly. Like always. Fucker. “Well I don’t know about best… but it still seems like a pretty good idea since you apparently don’t believe in heaters or clothes and the rest of me is getting pretty cold…” He rolls his eyes when Derek’s eyebrow lifts and his gaze flicks downward to Stiles’s lap. Okay except for that one part. That’s totally not the point. Or exactly the point, depending on how you look at it. 

Point. Heh.

"So uh, yeah. I wouldn’t mind using you to warm the rest of me up too."

"Oh? And what do I get in exchange for this… service?" Derek asks, dragging Stiles’s foot up higher so he can press a kiss to the knobby bone of Stiles’s ankle, television completely forgotten now.

"Oh don’t you worry," Stiles says, sliding the foot under Derek’s thigh purposefully higher. "I’m sure I can think of something."


End file.
